Retinoids, in particular retinoic acid and its derivatives, are substances which are known to have a broad spectrum of biological activity. More specifically, these substances affect the differentiation, maintenance and proliferation of various cell types. The ability of retinoids, such as, all-trans-retinoic acid, 13-cis-retinoic acid, and their derivatives to modulate differentiation in several cell types, whether they are of epithelial or mesenchymal origin, is extensively studied and reviewed in J. Clin. Chem. Clin. Biochem., 26, 479-488 (1983); Pharmacological Reviews, 36, 935-1005 (1984) and Arch. Dermatol., 117, 160-180 (1981).
It is known that certain retinoids, particularly the retinoic acids, are used topically for treatment of acne as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,568. Other known uses of retinoic acid were reviewed in the Journal of American Academy of Dermatology, 4, 505-516 (1981) and the Journal of Medical Chemistry, 25, 1269-1277 (1982) and include, in addition to acne treatment, treatment of senile comedones, nevus comedonicus, linear verrucous nevus, plantar warts, pseudofolliculitis, keratoacanthoma, solar keratosis of extremities, callosities, keratosis palmaris et plantaris, Darier's disease, ichthyosis, psoriasis, acanthosis nigricans, lichen planus, molluscum contagiosum, reactive perforating collagenosis, melasma, corneal epithelial abrasion, Fox-Fordyce disease, cutaneous metastatic melanoma and keloids or hypertrophic scars.
Retinoids such as, all-trans-retinoic acid, 13-cis-retinoic acid and their derivatives, have also been used in the treatment of carcinomas.
There are however a number of drawbacks associated with the therapeutic applications of retinoids. The topical applications of retinoids on the one hand often cause significant irritation and peeling due to the relatively high concentrations of retinoid which have to be applied. Systemic applications on the other hand are limited by the toxicity and rapid degradation of the administered retinoids.
The compounds of the invention overcome the problems associated with art known retinoid therapy by suppressing the metabolism of endogenous or exogenously administered retinoic acid.